theclubhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Useless Importance
The building in front of us is large and dark. Neena has once more given us the information on the organization that conjoined here in privacy, and how we should infiltrate. I stand at the gates to the long drive, dressed in a black pencil skirt, white blouse and a suit jacket over it. My heels clack along the pavement, giving way to my arrival. Luckily, the dark evening is masking my snow white hair, and my sunglasses help to disguise my face. The guards at the entrance stare down at me. “Gentlemen.” They don’t respond. I open my purse, a few hundreds in my hands. “Would you like to make a bet?” They glance to each other. As me and the two men converse, the rest of the group sneak in the building through first-floor windows and any side or back entrances. “What’s a girl doing with all that money?” “I have a bet, dear gentlemen, than by the time this knife,” I pull out my weapon. “Slices my arm,” I lift my sleeve. “Your building will be no more.” “The hell is that supposed to mean?” I move the knife slowly down to my arm. “I'd start running if I were you.” “You'd seriously cut yourself up for some stupid bet?” The knife knicks my arm. Blood starts to seep out. “You really would.” “Come on, dear gentlemen. Start running.” “There’s no danger to-" A large scream is heard and the men turn around. They immediately rush inside. I pocket my knife and sit on the ground. I pull out a bandaid and stick it over the cut. And now I wait. The screams elevate and the gunfire worsen. After a few minutes, I peer into the nearest window. Blood paints the walls and furniture, bits of bone and flesh over objects. The bullets fire more and more. I sigh. My head hits the back of the wall. Here I am, once more, waiting for the work get done. My job is to distract and annoy, where they handle all the other work. I know that what I do is vital, but I don’t feel like It is. Not really. Spoon has his Tommy gun and Raf has her knives. They get to rip and tear and destroy. I get talk smoothly and make bets. I’m actually useless in the field. Neena's instructionswere clear and concise; stay with the group. As much as I’m keen on following directions, I'm just not needed. I stand up, strip down to my undies, then put on my usual outfit. I fix my hair, change my shoes, then open up my phone. I go to text the others my whereabouts, but decide against it. They won’t miss me out here anyways. I fasten my purse around my shoulder and I start down the drive. At the end of it, I crawl over the gate, and into the evening. I blend in with the late stragglers getting home from work or going to work at their night shifts. Turning the corner to head to the backstreets, someone’s hands go around my shoulders. I tense up, not attacking since I’m out in the open. “Sass, you alright?” I relax, recognizing the voice. “Yeah. Fine.” “You’re not back with the others.” “I know.” “Why not?” “I’m not needed.” I brush the hands off, and continue my walk. I know I shouldn’t be picky. Sure, I’m self-conscious about not being so important to the group, but I shouldn’t be this picky. I was picked out by Dem and the others for my natural talent. I sit down on a bench in front of a lake at the park. The rising moon reflects beautiful off the calm waters. It’s a good natural talent, being able to charm and have copious amount of luck. I know it’s good to have, especially in a group like this, but I don’t feel like it’s enough. Someone sits down beside me. “You doing okay?” “Yeah.” Raf’s hand goes around my shoulders in a side hug. “I noticed you were gone after the party got done fighting.” “Let me guess, everyone didn’t miss me.” “W-well, I wouldn’t…say that.” I look to her with a knowing look. “Okay. Yes, we didn’t. You were only needed for-“ “A distraction at the very beginning.” I hold out my arm, a bandaid on it. “A silly bet.” “You’re important to the group. Really, you are.” “Yeah, for money.” I shrug off her arms. “That’s not true. We need you to be with.” I stand up, picking my purse back up. “I need to be alone for a while.” “But Sass, we’re needing you back at the Clubhouse!” “I think you guys will be okay without me for a day.” I swiftly walk away. I take off out of the park through a familiar trail in the small patch of scenic woods beside the park. The moonlight filters through the trees. Stars are starting to peek out of the fading sunset. Along some of the trees are carvings of iniatials, some with hearts around them. Other trees have park signs. I come to a bunch of trees that have wooden signs nailed to them. I go around each of them before seeing a small, dead, white tree. I approach the sign, reading the inscription messy and scratchy on the sign. Sassilia V. Abernthy Age 8 Family is with friends! :D I sigh deeply. “Sass?” A man’s hand goes to my shoulder. I turn around, familiar with the voice. “Yes?” “Are you coming back to the orphanage?” I turn back towards the sign, then back to him. “It’s always open.” “No. Not right now.” He frowns. “Why not? Did you find someone to take you in?” “Kind of, yeah.” “No one could be better than your caretaker.” I smile at him. “Yes, you were a good caretaker, but…I’m older now. I can make decisions now. And my decision was to get away and grow as a person.” He hugs me tight. “Anytime you want to come home, you’re always welcome to.” “I know.” I let go of him. “And uh…thanks for giving me hope when my parents died.” “It’s all I ever wanted to give you.” He picks up the locket from my neck. “And this, of course.” I nod. “It’s still as pretty as the day you gave it to me those many years ago.” He kisses my head gently. “Stay safe, Sass.” “I will, Mr. Erar.” I walk out the forest. He grins. When he moves his fingers into a fist, my locket faintly glows red.